Debug information may be collected in order to detect and analyze problems in a communication system. According to some known techniques for collecting debug information, debug information is collected for at least nearly all communication sessions. These known techniques, however, require large amounts of memory and generally decrease performance. Moreover, the majority of the collected data typically is not related to a problem.
According to other known techniques for collecting debug information, debug information is collected for a call after a problem with the call has been detected. These known techniques, however, typically require the use of a system administrator or custom support engineer to initiate the collection. Moreover, informative debug information may occur before the problem is detected and thus before the information is collected.